Dino Tonnerre
Power Rangers: Dino Force''' ou '''Dino Thunder (aussi abrégée "PRDT") était la douzième saison de la série Power Rangers, basé sur la série Super Sentai Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger Synopsis Le docteur Tommy Oliver, archéologue et ancien membre des Power Rangers, entreprend avec l'aide de son collègue Anton Mercer la création d'organismes à base d'ADN de dinosaure, destinés à aider à la protection de la planète. L'expérience tourne mal lorsque Mercer est transformé en une créature reptilienne du nom de Mesogog, et décide d'utiliser les créatures issues des recherches à son propre profit. Tommy réussit à faire exploser l'île où ont eu lieu les recherches, tuant apparemment Mesogog et ses forces, avant de fuir. Quelque temps plus tard, alors que Tommy s'inscrit comme professeur dans un lycée, Mesogog resurgit de façon mystérieuse. Dans les incidents qui suivent, trois des élèves entrent en possession des Dinocristaux : Connor McKnight, un jeune footballeur immature, Ethan James, un passionné d'informatique et de jeux vidéo et Kira Ford, un jeune musicienne qui espère faire carrière. Ils obtiennent des pouvoirs et la capacité de contrôler les Dinozords créés par Tommy et Mercer. Tommy est alors contraint de les recruter et de les former en tant que nouveaux Power Rangers pour lutter contre Mesogog. Très peu de temps après, Tommy trouve un Dino Cristal noir, qui permet d'acquérir un pouvoir d'invisibilité et de rejoindre l'équipe de façon active. Plus tard, un Ranger blanc les attaque. Il semble cependant reconnaitre Kira, qui parvient à le raisonner, et il décide de dévoiler son identité aux autres, qui n'en reviennent pas : il est en réalité Trent Mercer, le fils d'Anton, manipulé par Mesogog afin de les détruire. Trent leur avoue bien plus tard que Mesogog est en fait son père qui ne parvient pas à maîtriser ses transformations. Mesogog se débarrasse finalement d'Elsa en la transformant en humaine. Trent parvient à libérer son père de l'emprise de Mesogog qui semble être anéanti ; Zeltrax décide d'enlever Elsa, qui essaie de le raisonner. Les Rangers utilisent leurs Zords pour détruire Zeltrax pour de bon, mais ils se rendent alors compte que c'est loin d'être fini car Mesogog est en réalité vivant et bien plus puissant. Au terme d'un combat épique où ils finissent par perdre définitivement leurs pouvoirs, ils le vainquent une fois pour toutes et peuvent ainsi reprendre une vie normale Personnages Rangers Conner.png|'Conner McKnight' Ranger Rouge (James Napier)|link=Conner McKnight Ethan.jpg|'Ethan James' Ranger Bleu (Kevin Duhaney)|link=Ethan James Kira.jpg|'Kira Ford' Ranger Jaune (Emma Lahana)|link=Kira Ford Tommymorpherror.jpg|'Tommy Oliver' Ranger Noir (Jason David Frank)|link=Tommy Oliver Trent-Mercer.jpg|'Trent Fernandez-Mercer' Ranger Blanc (Jeffrey Parazzo)|link=Trent Fernandez-Mercer Autres Personnages Vilains * Armé de Mesogog ** Mesogog ** White Ranger Clone ** Tyrannodrones: Soldats de Mesogog ** Triptoids: Soldats de Zeltrax. * Armé de Lothor ** Lothor ** Izzy & Pupperazi ** Zurgane ** Kelzaks: Soldats de Lothor *Liste des Monstres des Dino Tonnerre Autres Personnages/Alliés *Cassidy Cornell: The local High School reporter who also tries to find out the identities of the Power Rangers. *Devin Del Valle: Cassidy's stupid sidekick and cameraman; he has a slight crush on Cassidy. *Hayley Ziktor: Manager of the Cyberspace Cafe, and technical adviser of the Rangers. *Anton Mercer: Trent's adoptive father and Mesogog's alter ego. *Mr. Cormier: Cassidy's boss and employer. *Ninja Storm Rangers **Wind Rangers ***Shane Clarke ***Dustin Brooks ***Tori Hanson **Thunder Rangers ***Blake Bradley ***Hunter Bradley **Cameron Watanabe *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe * S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers Arsenal Morphers * Dino Morpher (Ranger Rouge/Conner, Ranger Bleu/Ethan et Ranger Jaune/Kira) * Brachio Morpher (Ranger Noir/Tommy) * Drago Morpher (Ranger Blanc/Trent) * Triassic Morpher (Ranger Triassic - utilisé par Battlizer) Armements * Tyranno Staff (Ranger Rouge/Conner) * Tricera Shield (Ranger Bleu/Ethan) * Ptera Grips (Ranger Jaune/Kira) * Brachio Staff (Ranger Noir/Tommy) * Drago Sword (Ranger Blanc/Trent) * Shield of Triumph (Ranger Triassic) * Thundermax Blaster/Saber (Rouge/Conner, Bleu/Ethan et Jaune/Kira) * Z-Rex Blaster Véhicules * Raptor Riders (Rouge/Conner, Bleu/Ethan, Jaune/Kira et Noir/Tommy) * Raptor Cycles (Rouge/Conner, Bleu/Ethan et Jaune/Kira) * Dino ATVs (Noir/Tommy et Blanc/Trent) * Hovercraft Cycle (Bleu/Ethan) * Triceramax Command Center Truck Costumes supplémentaire * Super Dino Mode (Les 5 Rangers) * Triassic Ranger (Ranger Rouge) * Battlized Triassic Ranger (Ranger Triassic) When the Triassic morpher is given enough Dino energy, it unlocks the Battlizer Armor. *Triceramax Command Center was shown on screen but not named. The name "Triceramax Command Center" comes from the toy line released by Bandai in the US. Zords The Comic Strip A monthly comic strip based on the series appeared on several issues of "Jetix Magazine" in the UK. Jetix Magazine was the official magazine of JETIX, the channel that aired Dino Thunder in the UK. Une bande dessinée mensuelle basée sur la série est apparu sur plusieurs numéros dans le « Jetix Magazine » au Royaume-Uni. Jetix Magazine est le magazine officiel de JETIX, la chaine qui a été diffusé de Dino Tonnerre au Royaume-Uni. Jeu Vidéo Il y avait deux jeux produits pour la série de Dino Tonnerre. Sur Game Boy Advance, il y avait une version sidescrolling qui était un simple jeu de plateforme mettant en cause plusieurs ennemis de la série de combat. L’autre match a été produite pour la PlayStation 2 et Nintendo Gamecube. C’était le premier jeu de Power Rangers produit sur une « next generation » console. Subitement toute l’action se déroule à l’intérieur les zords. Ce jeu a également eu quelques incohérences avec la série pour permettre l’action se déroule dans les zords tout en luttant contre les méchants régulières qui étaient de taille humaine. (La série a toujours affiché un monstre qui ont besoin d’être détruit avant qu’il puisse être un géant, un effet induit de la re-génératrice de Hydro) Liste des Episodes * 01 : Le Jour du dinosaure, partie 1 (Day of the Dino, Part I) ** Résumé : Trois étudiants du lycée de Reefside, Conner, Kira et Ethan, se retrouvent dans un laboratoire souterrain, découvrent les Dino Cristaux et obtiennent des pouvoirs spéciaux... * 02 : Le Jour du dinosaure, partie 2 (Day of the Dino, Part II) ** Résumé : Kira a été enlevé par Mesogog. Pendant ce temps, Connor et Ethan se retrouvent dans le labo qui se trouve dans le souterrain du Dr Oliver puis après que Kira se soit échappée, Mesogog relâche les Bio Zords pour détruire la ville, alors Tommy transforme Conner, Kira & Ethan en Power Rangers... * 03 : À très bientôt (Wave Goodbye) ** Résumé : Conner est devant un choix impensable : sa carrière de footballeur professionnel ou son combat contre les forces du Mal en tant que Ranger Rouge... * 04 : La Légitimité du pouvoir (Legacy of Power) ** Résumé : Les Rangers découvrent une cassette vidéo retraçant les exploits de Tommy en tant que Power Ranger. Ceux-ci vont alors essayer de comprendre un peu mieux le brumeux passé de leur professeur... * 05 : Retour en noir (Back in Black) ** Résumé : Hayley découvre un portail permettant aux Rangers, armés de nouvelles Motos Dino, d'accéder à la Forteresse de Mesogog et de sauver Tommy. Mesogog tente de le forcer à libérer un Dino Cristal Noir.. * 06 : La Diva en détresse (Diva in Distress) ** Résumé : Alors que Tommy découvre que le Docteur Anton Mercer est toujours en vie et qu'il est le père adoptif de Trent, Kira retrouve une ancienne amie, Kylee, devenue une célèbre chanteuse... * 07 : Les jeux sont faits (Game On) ** Résumé : Ethan passe tellement de temps sur les jeux vidéo qu'il en oublie les entraînements avec les Rangers. Mesogog décide d'enfermer le Ranger Bleu dans le monde virtuel de son propre jeu grâce un monstre... * 08 : Un fils en or (Golden Boy) ** Résumé : Afin d'anéantir les Rangers, Zeltrax crée accidentellement un clone de lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Mercer tente d'acheter le Cyber Café car il refuse que Trent y travaille comme un simple employé... * 09 : Sous la surface (Beneath the Surface) ** Résumé : Elsa utilise un faux œuf de dinosaure pour piéger les Dino Rangers. En possession du vrai œuf, elle fait ainsi appel au tout puissant DimetroZord qui perd le contrôle et s'attaque à la ville des Rangers... * 10 : Alerte à la plage (Ocean Alert) ** Résumé : Mesogog enlève une célébrité afin d'utiliser son ADN alors que Mercer prépare Trent afin qu'il reprenne l'affaire familiale. Pendant ce temps, Tommy est à la recherche d'un nouvel œuf de dinosaure... * 11 : Tonnerre blanc, partie 1 (White Thunder, Part I) ** Résumé : En suivant son père à travers un Télé passage, Trent découvre le Dino Cristal blanc qu'Elsa a volé. En l'utilisant, il devient le Ranger blanc mais se retrouve corrompu par son pouvoir. En plus d'avoir à combattre ce nouvel ennemi, les Rangers vont devoir faire attention à Cassidy et Devin qui cherchent la véritable identité des Power Rangers... * 12 : Tonnerre blanc, partie 2 (White Thunder, Part II) ** Résumé : Alors que le Ranger Blanc s'efforce de faire éclore le DragoZord, les autres Rangers affrontent Angor, un monstre composé de métal... * 13 : Tonnerre blanc, partie 3 (White Thunder, Part III) ** Résumé : Trent a libéré le DragoZord, a pris le contrôle du StegoZord et les a combinés pour former le Dino StegoZord... * 14 : La Dure Vérité (Truth and Consequences) **Résumé : Les Rangers ainsi que Mesogog recherchent la véritable identité du Ranger blanc. Kira va découvrir la vérité mais Trent reste sous l'influence du Dino Cristal... * 15 : Un drôle de rayon (Leader of the Whack) ** Résumé : Une météorite s'écrase sur Terre, les Rangers l'examinent en espérant trouver un remède pour libérer Tommy. Malheureusement, celle-ci transforme complètement leur personnalité... * 16 : Double jeu dangereux (Burning at Both Ends) ** Résumé : Alors que Tommy ne peut plus se rétromuter, Trent parvient à capturer deux Zords des Rangers. Il n'est plus du tout lui-même mais tente de faire croire aux Rangers qu'il est de leur côté... * 17 : L'Os manquant (The Missing Bone) ** Résumé : Mercer reprend la classe de Tommy pendant son absence et les emmène dans son musée. Là-bas, un monstre va prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Kira afin qu'elle vole un os important permettant de faire revenir à la vie... * 18 : Le Mauvais Joueur (Bully for Ethan) ** Résumé : Alors qu'Ethan a quelques problèmes avec une brute épaisse de l'équipe de foot de Conner qui le provoque, Trent propose à Zeltrax de l'aider à anéantir le Ranger noir si il l'aide à détruire Mesogog... * 19 : Comparaison n'est pas raison (Lost & Found in Translation) ** Résumé : Alors que les Rangers doivent effectuer un rapport sur les différences culturelles entre les États-Unis et le Japon, Ethan préfère regarder une série japonaise sur les Rangers... * 20 : Un stage agité (It's a Mad Mad Mackerel) **Résumé : Kira et Devin travaillent dans une chaîne de télévision. Elsa, Zeltrax et Trent ne sont pas bien loin et vont semer le trouble... * 21 : Copier c'est tricher ! (Copy That) ** Résumé : Mercer apprend à Trent qu'il est Mesogog à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation de l'ADN de dinosaures. Il n'a jamais voulu faire revenir le temps des dinosaures et souhaite que son fils soit bon... * 22 : Triomphe triasique (Triassic Triumph) ** Résumé : Les Rangers sont heureux que Trent combatte désormais de leur côté, mais ils sont surpris lorsque Zeltrax attaque la ville avec un clône méchant du Ranger blanc. Pendant ce temps, Tommy et Trent partent à la recherche du bouclier Triasique ... * 23 : Une carrière ratée (A Star Is Torn) ** Résumé : Kira a de bonnes nouvelles mais personne ne l'écoute car ils sont trop occupés à leurs hobbies. Un producteur a proposé à la Ranger Jaune de lui réaliser un clip vidéo dans laquelle c'est elle qui chante... * 24 : Une exclusivité rare (A Ranger Exclusive) ** Résumé : Sur les conseils d'Ethan, Kira propose à Cassidy un boulot de journaliste dans la chaîne de télé où elle travaille. Pendant ce temps, Mesogog lance un virus qui pourrait détruire toute vie sur Terre... * 25 : Un très mauvais sort (Tutenhawken's Curse) **Résumé : Lors d'une sortie dans un musée, Ethan est intrigué par les hiéroglyphes de la tombe d'une momie. En les traduisant, il lance une malédiction qui réveille la momie et qui le rend malchanceux... * 26 : Le Ranger invisible (Disappearing Act) ** Résumé : Elsa crée un monstre et utilise une substance spéciale pour le faire grandir. Hayley l'utilise afin de libérer Tommy mais cela déclenche son pouvoir d'invisibilité de façon permanente... * 27 : Le Battant (Fighting Spirit) ** Résumé : Afin de le rendre visible, Hayley utilise le Dino Cristal noir sur Tommy. Le Ranger noir est de nouveau visible mais il tombe dans le coma. Pendant ce temps, Elsa découvre une source de pouvoirs proche de celle des Dino Cristaux... * 28 : La Passion de Conner (The Passion of Conner) ** Résumé : Conner tente d'impressionner une fille en essayant de sauver un arbre de la destruction. Cet arbre renferme un nectar capable de donner la vie éternelle, et pour son retour, Zeltrax en boit... * 29 : Une colère volcanique[ (Isn't It Lava-ly) ** Résumé : Avec le retour de Zeltrax, Tommy prend un jour de congé pour effectuer des recherches. Son remplaçant est un expert en volcans, qu'Elsa capture et transforme en monstre... * 30 : Des relations curieuses (Strange Relations) **Résumé : Mercer annonce à Trent qu'il va bientôt pouvoir se séparer de son entité démoniaque. Trent va devoir affronter le clone du Ranger blanc dans un duel mortel car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Ranger blanc... * 31 : L’Orage de feu, partie 1 (Thunder Storm, Part I) **Résumé : Lothor parvient à se libérer de l'Abysse du Diable et se fait passer pour le Sensei afin d'offrir aux Rangers Cyclone de nouveaux Morphers qui les placent sous son contrôle... * 32 : L’Orage de feu, partie 2 (Thunder Storm, Part II) **Résumé : Alors que Mesogog et Lothor ont conclu une alliance, Cam, Blake et Hunter s'efforcent de rendre à Dustin, Shane et Tori leur état normal... * 33 : Faites de beaux rêves (In Your Dreams) ** Résumé : Mercer fait des cauchemars à propos de Mesogog et doit absolument se séparer de lui au plus tôt. Elsa décide alors de faire en sorte que les Rangers cauchemardent pour qu'ils se détruisent... * 34 : Le Stylo maudit (Drawn into Danger) ** Résumé : Un célèbre dessinateur de bandes dessinés débarque en ville. Randall lui offre un crayon spécial et lorsqu'il dessine les Rangers, ceux-ci se retrouvent coincés dans la bande dessinée... * 35 : Jeux de cartes (House of Cards) ** Résumé : Randall confisque les cartes à jouer d'Ethan, alors qu'il en possédait une très spéciale et très puissante. Tommy tente de les récupérer et il découvre que Randall est en fait Elsa, le bras droit de Mesogog... * 36 : Question de confiance (A Test of Trust) ** Résumé : Mesogog parvient enfin à se séparer de Mercer. Pendant ce temps, les Rangers ne savent plus si ils peuvent faire confiance à Trent qui leur avait caché la vérité sur son père... * 37 : Coup de tonnerre, partie 1 (Thunder Struck, Part I) ** Résumé : Mesogog vole toute l'énergie d'Elsa, lui rendant son état normal. Afin de libérer son père, Trent est prêt à lui livrer les Dino Cristaux. Les Rangers acceptent en sachant que Trent va leur ouvrir un Télépassage pour qu'ils détruisent l'invention de Mesogog... * 38 : Coup de tonnerre, partie 2 (Thunder Struck, Part II) **Résumé : Les Rangers partent à la recherche de Zeltrax qui a enlevé Elsa. Après avoir vaincu Zeltrax, Mésogog revient sous une forme hideuse pour vaincre les Rangers... * 39 : Une découverte stupéfiante (The Hidden Episode) **Résumé : Kira et Ethan sont désormais sans pouvoirs. Ils découvrent une pierre cachée dans le cyberespace de Hayley qui leur permet d'avoir une vision de la prochaine équipe de Power Rangers : les Super Police Delta. Speciales *'Return of the Ranger' *'Before it Began' VHS/DVD Releases DVD *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Vol. 1 Day of the Dino *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Vol. 2 Legacy of Power *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Vol. 3 White Thunder *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Vol. 4 Collision Course *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Vol. 5 Triassic Triumph * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Complete Season) * Power Rangers Seasons 8-12 (Lightspeed Rescue to Dino Thunder) Notes * La version américaine se nomme Dino Thnder * C'est la seconde saison sur le thème des dinosaures. * Le final de Dino Super Charge, End of Extinction, alors que la grève de météore qui a provoqué l’extinction des dinosaures n’est jamais arrivé. Parce que les gemmes Dino était contenues dans ces météores, cela signifierait que les rangers Dino Thunder jamais eu leurs pouvoirs, donc écrit toute la saison hors continuité (sauf si Dino Charge, comme RPM, se produit dans un univers alternatif). Erreurs *Il y a quelques erreurs car Tommy n'a pas toujours la clé du Brachio Morpher. Liens Externes * Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website Catégorie:Saisons